Transforming Reality
by Green Raindrop
Summary: They were three ordinary girls, just enjoying their weekend. After watching the movie Transformers, something unexpected happens! Can they get back to their world? Rated T cause I'm paranoid! Re-do of my story Trapped.
1. How?

HEY YA'LL I LIIIIIIIIIVE!

Ok, so this IS the re-do of my story, Trapped. I figured I'd give it a second try... *hides behind desk!* DONT FRY ME WITH FLAMES!

I can't help it that writers' block wants to kill me...

I don't own Transformers, besides if I did I would have to be SMART! I only own Terra, Heather, and Zoey...

* * *

**Another Average Day...**

"It's so _hot!" _Heather drawled out while flopping on the closest chair, "Why...must we..._die_ on...our summer vacation!" She all but screamed in between desperate gasps.

The blonde haired girl kneaded her aching head. I tried to maintain my smirk while standing upright, but I was too tired. I let out a half laugh while gripping my knees and bending over. Even our other friend, Terra, the fitness freak, was letting in short puffs of air. I frowned as my dark brown bangs began to stick to my forehead. It was quite uncomfortable.

"She was_...obviously_...not...in a...good...mood," I wheezed before dropping dramatically onto the wooden floor.

Terra laughed, "Oh come _on_, Zoey...just be glad I drove you here instead of making you walk!"

Heather feigned a mock-hurt look on her face, "_NO!_ Your conscience would _never_ let you do that!"

"I would feel bad about Zoey later...but _you_, nope. Now who wants a drink of water before we evaporate?" Terra was always the practical one. I swear, sometimes it gave me a bit of a migraine, but in this case she had a bit of a point. I groaned as every fiber of my body protested my getting up.

"H., I think we...we've _corrupted_ her!" I gasped, "Weren't you supposed to be the good one of the group, Terra?"

"_NOOOOOOO!_" Heather played along before Terra could reply, "Don't conform! You can still turn back! We need our goodie Terr-Bear!"

I could only snicker at our friend's nickname. Terra groaned and rolled her eyes, "Heather Nicole..." Uh oh...combined first and middle name equals angry Terra, "Just _shut up_ and get your water before I pour it down your shirt!"

I couldn't help it, I let out a rather loud snort, which made the angry green eyes pin on me, "That goes for you too Zoey Raine!" Oh yes, that was my retarded middle name. I frowned and obeyed anyways.

"You know," I said while studying my water, "This is all _Heather's_ fault!"

Heather snorted her water in anger, "What? How could you possibly think this is my fault? Terra's always promoting our coach to push us harder!"

We had just left from the epic horrors of volleyball camp. I had to admit it was a complete disaster today. Our coach made us run way too much. We were all too tired and irritable, though we usually made fun of each other.

"Umm..._you_ yawned!" Terra snapped.

I smirked, "Did you see the look on her face when she saw you do that?" Giggles escaped from my mouth, "It looked like somebody just ran over her puppy or somethin'!"

"Hey!" Heather was oh so quick to defend herself, "I was tired! And I didn't think she was looking at the time..."

"And we all know how _that_ ended!" Terra rolled her eyes.

"I have the perfect cure for this!" I said triumphantly, "MOVIE MARATHON!"

My two friends squealed with excitement. It was fairly late in the afternoon, and movies are the greatest for girl bonding time. Besides...this meant I wouldn't have to endure a Terra version of a shopping trip.

"Do you both have everything you need?" Terra asked, taking the responsible role.

"Yes _mom_," Heather and I chorused. Terra's house was deadly quiet, which was unusual. She had two younger brothers and one baby sister to take care of. Her family had gone to visit her grandparents, but someone had to watch their dogs. Terra volunteered, and of course she called us for backup as soon as her parents left!

"Fine!" Terra said while holding her hands up in mock surrender, "I was just making sure...you two always forget _something_ though."

"What movie are we gonna watch first?" Heather yelled as she bounced over to the couch, doing a cannonball on the poor, unsuspecting pillows.

Terra and I exchanged glances, "How about Pirates of the Caribbean first?" I asked.

"That's not my favorite movie though," Heather whined, "My favorite's Transformers!"

I sighed, "Heather...we've watched it forty-seven times...oh wait, no. Forty-nine! Can we watch Pirates of the Caribbean series first? It has Johnny Depp in it! Oh and don't forget your favorite actor, Orlando Bloom is in it!"

"You actually keep count?" Gee, thanks for all the input, Terra.

"HEY!" I shouted, "I was bored and had to do something for my...uh boredom-ness!" At the raised eyebrows I added, "If you're my friends you'll respect that! But Heather...Orlando Bloom!"

"Wohoo! Ok! We watch _Pirates of the Caribbean_ first…_Then_ _Transformers_!" Heather caved in. She could be Orlando Bloom's personal stalker. She had seen every movie with him in it only a hundred times.

"Alright!" Terra said, "I'm going to order pizza. Are there any other food requests?"

"Mountain Dew," Heather shouted, "And ice cream!"

Terra and I let out a long groan, "I have ice cream, unfortunately," Terra admitted.

Heather squealed until I cut her off, "H! If you so much as _touch_ the chocolate ice cream I will take you down using basic white belt martial arts!"

Heather grumbled, "Fine." And we switched on the movie.

* * *

We had filled up on pizza and other junk food, and had almost finished the movie. Unfortunately, Heather had broken into the chocolate ice cream before we could stop her. Now Terra and I were severely regretting it.

"Heather," Terra strained out, I could tell she was beyond frustrated, "For the last time! Optimus Prime does NOT have a goatee! And Zoey and I are not secretly transformers! We're your best friends!"

"HELLOOOOO!" Heather shouted, while vibrating like a massage chair, "We're all best friends! Why else would we be here? I'm hyper! Are you hyper? I feel like running! Let's run! WOHOO!"

"That's it!" Terra groaned, "No more chocolate ice cream for you, missy!"

"Aw! Don't be such a party pooper! I like parties! Parties are fun! Let's throw a wild party!" Heather yelled, while flailing her arms wildly.

Terra and I exchanged glances, and then moaned. This was going to be a long night! Heather could eat just one spoonful of ice cream, and then be bouncing off the walls for days. And Terra and I weren't always good about monitoring her ice cream intake.

"Heather, breathe," Terra commanded giving me a "DO SOMETHING" glance. Heather nodded and we heard a whoosh of air, then she inhaled deeply, and then whoosh. As she inhaled again, she opened her eyes and blinked at us. No way. That couldn't have worked.

"Better?" I dared to ask.

"Yep! Yep! Yep!" She said, shaking from all of her energy, "I feel much better, yippee! WHOAAA!" She pointed to the screen, "Is it me or does that...uhhh Decepticon, uhhh, Starscream look like a yield sign?"

I couldn't help but snort. That was short-lived when Terra looked like she would drop-kick me across the room. Ok, time for plan B.

"Heather," I said, "We'll both pay attention to the rest of the movie! It will be our 50th time to watch it. That's supposed to be special. But you have to calm down."

Heather immediately snapped out of it, and then she pointed to the screen, "WATCH!" She commanded.

We didn't dare disobey. Though I had to admit I was tired of this movie. Don't get me wrong, it was my all time favorite, but you could only watch one movie so many times. We all had our favorite characters, then again, who didn't? We weren't exactly rabid fan girls or anything…but Heather was close. She always cried at the part where Jazz died. I could thank fan fiction for that. The movie didn't make you so attached to other characters besides the main ones…the ideas of the fans did. I couldn't really talk, because I had just finished one of my transformers fan-fics with the help of my insane friends.

It was late by the time the movie ended. We decided to go ahead and turn in for the night. I was going to sleep on the couch. Heather was going to sleep on Terrra's bed. Terra was going to sleep on the couch parallel to mine.

* * *

**BANG!**

With a startled gasp, I tumbled off the couch, and screamed. My face connecting with the floor jolted my shriek, and after I rolled onto my back two hands began to frantically wave in front of my face.

"ZOEY! What's wrong?" Terra asked.

Thundering steps rushed downstairs. Sprinting, Heather appeared into the room. She still looked tired, with her short hair in a mess, but worried none the less. **(A/N: rhyme unintended.)**

"Is everybody ok?" She said while rubbing the remains of sleep from her eyes.

"What _was_ that?" I asked looking around.

"What was what?" Heather sounded confused. She had to be joking! I bet the entire city felt that bang.

"But...didn't you hear...or even feel that huge bang?" She couldn't be serious. But judging from the looks on Terra and Heather's faces...they didn't feel it.

"But...how could you not feel that! It was so weird..." I trailed off.

"You had to be dreaming, Zo," Heather said slowly.

"My dream had nothing to do with that! This felt real! I mean...it was...you _don't _understand," I was getting too frustrated, "I felt it! It was real!"

"Listen to me, Zoey! None of us felt it! It had to be-"

I cut Heather off, "IT WAS REAL!"

Terra sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Well, let's look outside. Get a change of clothes, and let's walk around."

Heather groaned loudly, "At 2:30 in the morning?"

"She can tell time!" I couldn't resist, "It's a _miracle!" _

"Oh shut up!" Heather scowled, "_I'm_ not the one having delusions!"

"Well-"

"HEY!" Uh oh, Terra angry, "Just for a few minutes," The tone in Terra's voice made this not an option. I wanted to tackle and thank her, but she didn't seem too happy with the plan in the first place.

"Fine Terr-Bear," Heather grumbled anyways.

We all changed and took a walk around. It was freezing outside; I wished I'd worn a heavier jacket. We looked around, but everything seemed normal. On our way back inside, Terra stopped in front of us. We bumped into each other, and fell to the ground.

"What is it, Terra?" Heather asked "Why'd you stop like that?"

"Why is the Transformers movie right in front of the door?" Terra said, shocked, "It was on the coffee table a minute ago."

We all looked at it in confusion. I looked at my friends' stunned faces and decided to break the silence.

"Maybe…maybe we just brought it outside without realizing it," I suggested.

"Yeah, real likely, Sherlock," Heather snorted.

"Do you have any better ideas?" I asked, "It's not like it could have just grown legs and decided to walk out here! It's just a movie!"

"Yeah, and we shouldn't make a big deal out of this," Terra said, "I vote we just go to bed and worry about it in the morning."

"Deal," Heather and I agreed.

As I bent over to pick the bizzare movie up, it began to glow. We all gasped and took a few steps back. I'm used to strange...but I couldn't explain it. I was...frozen The thing just sat there. The only thing I could think of was it looked like something out of a comic book. It got brighter and brighter. When things couldn't get stranger...we started to hear a bizarre humming sound.

"What is going on here?" Heather shouted frantically over the sound.

Just then, we all felt ourselves being sucked forward towards the movie. Leaves began flying in our direction, and even a few flimsy trees started to bend. We all fell unceremoniously onto the ground, grasping the sidewalk, grass_, anything_ for dear life! Terra began to slide forward, she screamed...but what could we do? We just called out her name and watched in horror as the wind around the movie formed some kind of...tunnel? What? Instead of hitting the ground…Terra was sucked _into_ the movie! Was she getting smaller?

"TERRA!" Heather and I shouted.

I heard a strange ripping sound, and Heather was suddenly sliding in front of me with fistfuls of grass in her hands. At any other time I would've found it hard not to laugh...now was not the time. Heather began to disappear as well. The only thought registering in my mind was, _"Horror movie! Horror movie! Bad movie! STOP! NO!" _I knew I didn't stand a chance...with a pitiful yelp; I lost my grip and felt myself flying forward. I figured I was dead.

Two things pulled me out of my startled daze. One: wind whipping my face. The other would be my friends yelling my name and telling me to open my eyes. I didn't listen. I felt brain dead. Wait...we were _still_ falling?

I had no choice...I snapped out of it when I heard voices in the distance. Cracking my eyes open, I saw Terra falling face first, while Heather was falling on her back—if that was even possible. This didn't look like a normal place. All of the colors were swirled together. I pivoted to look down...big mistake. Suddenly, I saw an opening at the bottom, and we heard a very familiar line,

"Sam, please tell me you have those glasses!"

"What the…?" Heather gasped.

I looked at Terra and screamed, "TERRA! Block your face with your ha-"

**WHAM!** Unfortunately _I_ didn't take my own advice. Note to self: I. Am. A. **MORON.**

We had fallen through the hole, straight into the alley. All three of us fell on a dumpster with a loud thud. Figures.

I was immediately looking up into a swirl of bright blue eye...blurs. Maybe if I hadn't just given myself a head injury I would be able to tell. Other thoughts were running through my head. Including, _"Are we really trapped inside a movie? Giant robots...real? This is…impossible."_

"How d'ya s'pose dey came here?" An unfamiliar deep voice questioned.

"How...?" I repeated, and then everything spiraled into darkness.

* * *

TA-DA! Worth continuing?

**Editor: **PPFFFFTTTTTT! HELLO! After ALL MY EDITING you wanna QUIT?

**Author: **Pffft!_ I_ wrote it!

**Terra:** And _we're_ actually in it!

**Zoey: **And why the heck did you dump us on a dumpster!

**Terra: snorts.**

**Zoey: **That was unintentional...

**Terra: **So where did Heather get to? **Examines nails.** WAIT DON'T WRITE THAT!

**Editor: smirks.** Do you have to write down _everything?_

**Author: **Yes. Yes I do. Now where _did_ Heather go?

**Heather: **I think I'll try DEFYING GRAVITY!

**Terra: **_WHAT _is she singing?

**Everyone: stares.**

**Author: raised eyebrow**. She just said "Defying Gravity".

**Heather: acts like she fainted. **GASP!

**Zoey:** AND it's not working...

**Terra: rolls eyes**. Grrrrr, STOP WRITING EVERYTHING WE DO!

**Zoey: snorts. **Ok that _IS_ getting annoying...ok seriously. Girl. Stop.

**Heather: **GANG UP ON THE AUTHOR! NOW!

**Author: **WAIT! NO! _DON'T!_ OK EVERYBODY I MUST GO!

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'm LOOKIN FOR 5 REVIEWS TILL NEXT CHAPTER! **AGGGHHH!#!

**Howdy! This is Zoey! I'm HEAAATHER! I'm AWESOME! I'm Terra! And believe me, no she's not! We've had to take desperate measures to get our addicted author AWAY from the screen. She'll write as soon as possible! NOW READ AND REVIEW!**

**We like reviewers! Oh! And send ice cream to Heather Nicole! Address is: **

**This is Terra...we appreciate you reading...thank you. Goodbye! **


	2. I need a raise

O_O YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! This really surprised me!

Ok! WOW :O MY READERS STILL LOVE MEH! This time I decided to write a few chapters before updating the first...so ya'll don't have to wait too long! I PROBABLY should've thought of this before...

I own NOTHING...minus Zoey, Heather and Terra…Heather I _know_ slavery's wrong and that's _not_ what I meant…Heather! Heather! Ok, Gotta make this short…

Review on readers! I'm tryin' real hard to make this better!

But honestly, this is just gonna be a very dialogue-filled chapter. I can't help it...it's just how it goes. Sorry.

**Replies to AWESOME Reviews!**

* * *

**Fireforblack: **Wohoo! Officially my first reviewer! Anyways, YES she does! O_o it's quite hard to keep up with. And if ya think she's bad…my editor is _worse_! **Heather and Editor: HEY!**

**scarlette16: **Hehe! Why thank ya. I try very hard. ;)

**Anonymus: **Oh thanks! Well I figured I needed it to change a bit...

**Sideswipe's Mechanic: **Ah thanks! :D O_O whoa big words! ;) And wow I read that wrong when you said *blows noise makers* I thought it said *blows nose makers* and I was confused. ^-^ **GASP!** Oh no! Not the puppy dog eyes! 0_o I AM! I AM! ;) Haha

**BlackRose-FlowerofDeath:** Thanks! I plan on it changing the majority of it.

**hopes-and-dreams-last-forever:** Thanks! I try to add some humor here and there. But these people make it difficult. ***avoids the frying pan Heather just threw…***

**TheBigMystery: **Hahaha aw thanks! The first one had a good idea…I just had a hard time communicating it… Ice cream? O_o HEATHER NOOOO! ***Zoey and Terra hold their friend back* **XD

**Mystica Prime:** Haha yeeeah my first one was pretty bad with fluid writing. Thanks though! ^-^ You're just awesome!

Alright, enough chit-chat, here's the story…

* * *

**Ouch I Need a Raise…**

I had good news and bad news. The bad news would be I was lying on a dumpster, "supposedly" unconscious, in an alley of a sci-fi _movie_. The good news is: I was now having other thoughts that didn't involve hyperventilating. At the moment all I could think of is, "Oh my head, oh my head...ugh Heather, shut up!"

Heather was currently taking over the hyperventilating part in this charade, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I can't _believe_ this is happening! _How_ is this happening? This is great! Somebody pinch me! WHOA! _Not literally_!"

"Just be glad it wasn't a giant robot who volunteered," Terra said, obviously aggravated. But hey, what's new?

"That's what I was thinking when I volunteered..." A male voice defended himself. I guess that was the famous Sam Witwicky. Figures.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" A female voice said. Ok that's Mikaela. She sounded a little different than the movie. That's weird. Humph, _technology_, I mentally rolled my eyes.

"What are your designations?" A robot-ish voice asked, "And do any of you require medical assistance?" Ahh...so that was Ratchet. You've gotta give me credit, I'm learning.

"Besides a headache..." I began, kneading my forehead, "I think we're all fine." Opening my eyes, I saw I was no longer on the dumpster. I was _much_ better off on the asphalt ground. Though beggars can't be choosers...I was just glad I didn't smell like dead fish.

"WHOA!" I took an involuntary step back, now that I had the big picture of five giant robots staring at us, "You guys are _much _bigger in person!"

"What does that mean?" Come on movie knowledge...oh duh, cannons were now whirring at me...that was Ironhide.

"Easy, Ironhide," Ok, so that's definitely the leader, Optimus Prime.

"I wasn't going to damage them...just wanted to show my cannons," The weapons specialist grumbled.

"If we're really inside a movie...then...OH MY GOSH YOU'RE SHIA LEBEOUF!" Leave it to Heather to make a bad situation worse.

"What?" The startled target of my insane friend managed to say, "No I'm Sam Witwicky!"

"No way! You're just an actor...though you don't look exactly like Shia Lebeouf," Heather argued on. Of course she did, "But you still kinda resemble the guy. That's _so_ cool! Can I get your autograph?"

"Could you please leave my...boyfriend...alone?" Mikaela stepped in. Wohoo! GIRL POWER!

"You mean...me?" Sam stuttered, then, "YES!"

"But both of ya'll are just actors..." Heather said, though the lovebirds were too busy blushing to notice. We were getting nowhere.

Terra and I looked at each other, and then groaned. We both grabbed one of Heather's arms and drug her back.

"Does it LOOK like we're in Kansas anymore, Toto?" Terra whispered frantically.

"Oh how I love the Wizard of Oz, and if I ever get out of this, I am watching that three times in a row!" I said to myself. But my friends heard my insane moment.

Heather snorted, "I'll hold you to that."

Terra rolled her eyes at my retarded moment. We usually had these strange moments, and were past due for one, come on, in a movie, though? Of course, "Listen!" She hissed, "We can't change the movie too much! Do you really wanna be stuck in here if the Autobots LOOSE? We won't tell them anything else. Just say we came from a different dimension...thingy...and you can reveal they were a movie. But don't tell them what happens!"

"But...Jazz dies..." Heather whimpered miserably.

"Make him move out of the way when the time comes..." I advised then said, "Ok they now think we're insane...let's explain quickly."

We all walked back to the startled group. I looked at Terra to see if she was gonna do the talking. She stared at me, raised an eyebrow, and then scooted away. Glancing at Heather, she gave me the "Are you kidding?" look and joined Terra.

I sighed, "I guess it's better if we really introduce ourselves first. Ya'll might be able to understand what happened better."

Everyone just gave me the look to continue. _Great_, I thought, _I honestly do NOT need this today..._

"I'm Zoey," I began, and then pointed to my friends, "And this is Terra, and Heather. We're not from here."

"We figured when you fell from the sky..." Sam added while receiving an elbow in the ribs from Mikaela.

I laughed, "No I mean we are _really_ not from here. We're from a different dimension altogether...I guess...I don't know myself." I was loosing it quick. I shot Heather a pleading glance, but someone else stepped in.

"Why is it," The commander began, "That you are not surprised to see us?" My heart began pounding. Well a giant robot would be intimidating to anyone, but that was the line he gave Simmons...the guy whose car he destroyed. I guess he _will _give. Oh this was confusing...

"Her hear rate and adrenaline levels detect that she is afraid," Ratchet put in.

"I know what ya'll mean though," I said before anyone could comment, "You're saying, 'this isn't normal for humans...so why aren't these three running around in circles screamin' like chickens with their heads cut off?' And I'm sure if you want us to...we will." That earned amused rumbles from the big guys, and a snort from the humans.

I took a deep breath, "The truth is...in-our-world-you-guys-are-a-movie!" I said as fast as possible.

"You're crazy..." That came from Mikaela.

"I'd like to see you be thrown through a vortex that came from a freakin' DVD!" Terra frowned.

"And then we were just randomly thrown onto a dumpster!" Heather added. Those two were getting angry.

I sighed, we were all afraid. I'm sorry, Terra...Heather, desperate times comes desperate measures, "And now we have _NO IDEA_ how to get back! But...we do know what happens in the movie..."

"NO!" Terra yelled.

"ZOEY!" Heather wasn't happy either.

"How else are we supposed to get back?" I retorted, "I have this weird feeling we've gotta go with you guys...and help ya'll through the movie...uh series of events..."

"We do not wish to bring more lives into our war," Optimus Prime said solemnly.

"Yeah…but…" I stumbled for words. Who could blame me? I was under the gaze of five robots and…one, two,—four human beings…talk about intense.

"Maybe if we help ya, we can get back!" Thank you, Heather! Why didn't she pitch in earlier?

Looking up, I saw the r—I mean Autobots, facing each other, trying to make a _tough decision_. Let's see, "_Trust these insane girls who just fell out of a huge vortex, and endanger our entire mission?" _Or, _"Leave them behind…or if we _really_ care, let's dump them at a mental hospital." _Oh yeah, they had a _tough_ decision. We're dead.

"I know ya'll think we're crazy," Who's talking—oh wait, _I_ am. Stupid no control over my mouth, "But you have to believe us. How else do you think we managed to fall out of that…vortex thingy? Also, what is the harm of bringing us with ya?" Oh great, _stupid_ mouth…why did I bring _that_ up. Wait…humans haven't betrayed their trust yet. _**Yet**_.

"You humans have a disturbing habit of betraying others' trust," Ratchet began.

"Why would you offer to help us? We're the _strange_ aliens that send everyone screamin'," A whirr of Ironhide's cannons seemed to prove his point as we all shrunk back. I wasn't about to back down. _Hello_, does the word desperate get to any of these guys?

I sighed, and sucked in a shaky breath of air, geez I'm such a wimp, "I know what ya'll mean. And believe me not _all_ humans are gonna help ya," Ouch. Elbow from Terra on that one, I'm sure no one missed that, "But we need you…more than you need us. We have _no_ idea how to get back. We need your help. And, in exchange, we know what ya'll need to do."

"Then why don't you just tell them now?" Sam asked.

"Because," Terra sounded a little annoyed…but I didn't think anyone could notice, "We don't wanna change anything. Do you have _any_ idea how bad that could be?"

"I get the point…" Sam backed off, smart move. Terra's a nice person…but very dangerous. I tried to hide my smirk.

"You three have nowhere to go?" Optimus almost sounded…concerned? Naw, that can't be it. Well then again the whole "protect all life" thing can be kicking in.

"Nope," Heather replied cheerfully. Of course she'd be the only one to do that, "You're our only chance." Oh here it comes…the famous puppy face she can do. Ouch. No one can stand that face. Then again, maybe robo…uh, I mean these Autobots can turn off their sympathetic-ness. Ok, how stupid do I sound?

"Aww…slag, girl," Jazz cracked first. Somehow I didn't see that coming, "Prahme, doncha' think that these girlies ain't gonna pose much o' a threat?"

"We will…if ya get us mad," Though Heather laughing didn't really sound too intimidating.

"Ah, I like 'em!" Jazz declared while laughing.

"They are all in excellent health, proving they will not slow us down more than the ordinary human," Thank you, Ratchet. I'll remember that when I'm sendin' out my Christmas cards. Heather did her best to frown at the statement as well.

"If you are Decepticon spies I shall terminate," Ironhide, yet again, whirled his cannons. I would never admit it but after the third time, they began to _barely_ loose their intimidation. That is, until they began to spin faster. I squeaked, while Heather and Terra jumped back.

"Ironhide! You _know_ we don't harm humans!" Optimus said, a little louder than necessary. I figured if I hung out with these guys my eardrums would eventually explode.

"It was merely an option…only if they're our enemies…" The weapon specialist grumbled as his cannons were put back into place.

"We do _**not**_ harm humans," The leader repeated.

"Well, like the sayin' goes: 'keep your friends close, your enemies closer…' I think…" I attempted to break the tension.

"I thought it was, 'love your enemies'," Either Heather was arguing…or trying to break the tension. I prayed it was the latter.

"Well if you are who you say you are," Sam began, "You're going to be a lot of help. And besides, if you are the bad guys…you guys _are _just girls…"

**Idiot. **

Heather was practically fuming, "Of _all_ the-"

"OOKAAAAAY," I jumped in as soon as possible. I just saved the guy's life, "So can we go with ya'll? Pleeease…and we don't have much time if we need to keep pace with the movie."

"As long as none of my men are against it," Optimus began, "We have no reasons to distrust you. We require your assistance and value your bravery."

What the heck do I say to that? Uh, thanks, I guess. I wasn't planning on embarrassing myself two times in five…maybe ten minutes. Luckily someone saved me from that.

"_Well ... Come on lets go lets go lets go little darlin'; tell me that you'll never leave me. Come on Come on lets go again, again and again," _**(1.)** Thank you, Bumblebee. I laughed at the song. Oldies, ya gotta love 'em.

"I suppose you three do not require our introductions then?" The leader questioned, as if he _really_ wasn't looking forward to repeating the entire story.

"Nah," I smiled, at my two friends, "I think we've got the basics of it."

"Yeah…" Humph, I didn't realize Terra hadn't talked in a while. Guess she's a little traumatized from the whole Ironhide's cannons things, "Why don't we follow the storyline and get the glasses?"

"Oh…_right!" _And _nothing_ ever managed to faze Heather, "Can I ride with you, Jazz? You're _so_ cool!"

"Well I don' see why not," Oh that's gonna be a dangerous car ride, "Happy to oblige lil' lady."

"Autobots," Oooh here comes the cool line, "Transform." …Or maybe not.

Can I say one thing? The movie did _not_ prepare you for how insane the actual transformations were. Gears winding and all the technical sounds just added to the amazing scene, though it was louder than expected. A part of me wanted to cover my ears, but it wasn't too loud. It was just…extreme. Ok, real life is always better than the movies. Besides, when those cameras swirl around it's hard to focus on what's happening. Then there was a **clank, clank, clank, clank, clank**, as all five vehicles were resting before us. Scary? Yes. Now let's just hope we didn't delay them _too_ much. We couldn't let them loose. I couldn't help but stare out into space until I heard the special command,

"ROLL OUT!" Wait…_**What?**_

* * *

**INFO…**

**(1.) **There's a song written and recorded by Ritchie Valens called _**"Come on let's go"**_. It's kinda catchy and I thought it fit in nicely here. It was released in…I think 1958. Good song…a little short though.

* * *

**Author:** Ta-DA! Reviews are so much appreciated…6 before I add the next chapter…which is already written…also part of my ingenious plan!

**Editor: **Oh please! **Rolls eyes** It was _my_ plan!

**Author: **Are you kidding? YOU weren't even at the meeting!

**Editor: **_What_ meeting?

**Zoey:** The one where we put all our input on this story!

**Heather: **Yeah! It was…fun.

**Terra: **How would _you_ know? You were asleep!

**Heather: **And that would be the fun part…except bein' trapped in this movie is _way_ better!

**Zoey: **Yes except in the meeting we never got to the part on how we're gonna get _back!_** Gives the author a death glare**

**Author: **And I am working on that…

**Heather: **Less talking, more writing missy! TEN HUUT!

**Zoey: sighs. **_Who_ let her into the sugar?

**Terra: **No she's this brain damaged all the time.

**Heather: **HEEEY! **Whines**. Zoey, Terr-Bear's bein' a meanie-head! **Stamps foot**

**Zoey: **You were _saying? _**Rolls eyes. **

**Terra: sighs and smacks forehead **And, SAM! (That's the Author's name by the way…if you couldn't tell by her profile…) Stop writing our dialogue and get another chapter in! Sugar rush or not, Heather had a point.

**Heather: clapping** Bravo! Bravo! An excellent speech by the ever controlling, ever joy killing, ever big headed, Terr-Bear!

**Terra: grrrooowwwlssss… **_**HEAAAAAATHEER!**_

**Zoey: lunges and holds Terra back. **SAM STOP TYPING! TERRA CALM DOWN!

**Terra: **I'm gonna kill her! **Still fighting Zoey's grip**

**Author: **She's…not gonna kill her…I don't think…

**Zoey: **She's just high! She didn't knooow what she was saying! **Being drug slowly towards the hysterically giggling Heather**

**Editor: smacks forehead. **Oh boy…Time to stop writing, HOLD TERRA BACK!

**Author: Sighs…** Ok then…

* * *

**Until the next chapter faithful readers! I hope ya'll review. 9 reviews before I add the next chapter…which is already written…MUAHAHA! Oh boy, Terra's really tryin' to kill Heather…please review! BYE! **

**PS: IF Ya'll have any ideas/requests/suggestions please let me know! **


	3. Awkward

AND we're back! Thanks to extreme actions Heather is safe from the wrath of Terra. No one has to worry…unless Heather goes insane again…

I don't own ANYTHING! Blah, blah, blah…oh…what—OH! I mean…of course I own my OC's Heather, Terra, and Zoey…Heather I _know_ slavery is wrong…ok, ya'll here's the next chapter!

REVIEW PLEEEASE! :D And don't kill me with flames…sunburns hurt! And SAVE OUR FORESTS! Prevent wildfires.

* * *

**Replying to Epic Reviews: ^_^**

**Sideswipe's Mechanic:** Hahaha! You think the last chapter was awkward just wait for this one! ;) I have an idea...Thanks to one of my previous reviewers from quite a while ago. O_O *bows...* scary puppy dog eyes. And look what you do, you influenced another reviewer! ;) Did I really? I always do horrible with their personalities…help? :) Ok, *hugs Sam* **Sam: **_Hey! Just cause we have the same name does _not_ mean we're all touchy feely! _*shrugs* oh well, I tried. Anyways **gang: **HI! :D YOU'RE AWESOME! **Heather: *tackles ya* **WOHOO REVIEWER! :D

**Kaimaler: GASP!** I know! :( And I think I replied last… I dunno I miss our insane talks. You were the one keeping me sane! OH YAY! I happy with your skipping! ^-^ Awwwzz thanks! I was really horrible the first time... ^-^

**CaMaRoFaN14:** Yeah I had a lot of errors in the last one…and instead of going and replace chapter, replace chapter, replace chapter, etc; I figured I'd go ahead and replace the story. ^-^ NNNNNNOOOOOOOO! NOT THE PUPPY DOG EYES! 0_o must…resist…at least until all of the reviews! Almost there…

**Topkicker26: **AW Thanks! Alright feel free to let me know! And any requests and such…

**hopes-and-dreams-last-forever:** Hahaha thanks! ^-^ Yeah Heather's _definitely_ my comic relief character. I'm creating a collection of my characters' epic adventures. I'm hoping I can make it real funny. Yeah I looked back at what I had written and thought, "Ok. WHAT was I thinking?"

**Fireforblack:** Hahaha thanks! I'm working on it, I've just been swamped with other real life stuff. XD Thanks! I think it's a gift too...well I hope it's a gift. ;)

**Autaumn Wolf:** Haha thanks. I just randomly thought of it a few years ago, and rolled with it.

**BlackRose-FlowerofDeath:** Hahaha that would be funny. I have another Starscream joke comin' up though. ;) Yeah I'm trying hard...but of course we need a catastrophe every now and again, huh? And in this case, a funny one.

**TheBigMystery:** Haha...well then: **Heather, Zoey, and Terra: **THANKS! :D **Heather: **I know, I love my personality too! **Terra: *smacks Heather in the back of the head* **She said _all _of us you- **Zoey: **OOK! Yeah. We thank ya! ***smiles, then drags her fighting friends away* **I swear I can't take ya'll anywhere...

**scarlette16: **Yeah, pretty much. Though their names have been changed for their own protection ***cool spy music...* **

**twilight-yuna17:** GOOD! I'm trying hard on this one! ;) Maybe a little too hard...

* * *

**Everybody say AWKWARD!**

It's easy to learn a lesson wherever you go. Some are common sense, and others are things no one thinks about…yet are important. This situation would prove the latter of the two. Lesson is: when traveling with aliens on a mission…make sure you have your means of transportation booked in advance. They _will_ leave you. There is no, _"Oh did we drop a human?" _Or even, _"Oh, make sure you don't run over a human…yes that includes little parts of the human...__**cough**__ JAZZ! __**Cough, **__show off! That was close…"_ Oh, how I wish I could say Terra and I managed to keep our heads when diving expertly out of the way by the Autobots we just said we'd help. Or at least once we had scrambled out of the way…we _didn't_ have a nuclear meltdown.

Too bad that's not what happened.

After the unexpected command, I barely had enough time to "get my wits together". Even then, I was pushing it. The two movie teens and Heather had got into their respectable vehicles and had hardly managed to tug the car door back into place before they took off. Terra and I paled considerably as we harmonized our blood curdling shrieks. There. _Now_ we're normal humans. Terra froze on the spot. As much as I wanted to let my body take control and do the same thing, I knew I couldn't let anyone be squished (even though this incident was unintentional,) by giant Autobot vehicles. It would _never_ end well.

It's a good thing Terra was standing close to me; otherwise we wouldn't have made it. Then again, I'm kinda iffy about the whole concussion thing. I mean, _anyone_ can make a mistake while scanning. Anyway, I shoved my entire right side into her while flinging us onto the ground. Terra was sprawled out on the asphalt, while I decided to tuck and roll into a dumpster. We heard the screeching of brakes before we hit the ground. I couldn't help but think angrily, _"They'd _better_ have a good explanation for this little incident!" _

"HOLY—" Sam couldn't even finish his sentence, "Are you two ok?" He and Mikaela sprinted over to help us up. Where was Heather? Oh, she and Jazz were gone. I'm sure they'd figure it out in a few seconds…one…two…ok maybe minutes.

Terra and I were both coughing uncontrollably now, "What…the _heck_ was…_that_ about?" Terra shrieked in between deep coughs.

Every time I tried to suck in a dry breath of air, all that came in was that dusty feeling that made me cough even more, "You'd…better be happy….that I…could knock us out of–the…way!" This was way too hard to talk. Terra made it look easy. I just frowned as Heather bounded over to us, "We…_so_…would've haunted ya'll…till the day you die…"

"Our deepest apologies," Of course Optimus would've apologized for his entire team, "We had forgotten you do not have your own guardians…"

My mouth made an O. shape and I nodded in understanding, "It's…ok. Just _really_ took us by…surprise."

Bumblebee decided to comment on the situation, _"I get knocked down, but I get up again. You're never going to keep me down…_ **(1.)**_"_

Ok that was adorable for only so long, "Ok, no comments from the peanut gallery," I said as I looked at the innocent looking Camaro. If I squinted, I swear I could tell that he looked smug.

"Zoey, your neck is bleeding!" Heather gasped.

"Just a scrape," I reassured as I brushed my fingers over it, and winced. Unfortunately that _didn't_ go unnoticed just by the human audience, but the Autobot audience as well. Of course the medic spoke up.

"I have your basic antiseptic medication in the back of my vehicle mode," The medic said, "And, Terra, your arm needs a bit as well."

Terra and I looked at each other and grimaced. We obediently inched towards the impatient Search and Rescue vehicle. We quickly winced and did as he said.

_"Lord, now I'm singin': 'Get me out of here'," _**(2).**He was enjoying this too much. I looked to see Sam hide a smile and Mikaela dragging him to the smug little Bumblebee while rolling her eyes.

* * *

Anyways, I still wish I could say we remained calm after that little...accident.

Terra decided to go ahead and ride inside Ratchet. I couldn't blame her, though that medicine was really starting to burn. Ok, that's an understatement. My skin felt like someone was slowly stroking it with a hot iron, just caressing the smooth skin all the way down to my bony collarbone. Mental picture: not good, and the real life experience: a million times worse. I _will_ get my revenge for this. This and the entire, "_Oops, I nearly ran over you," _episode.

Then I had to decide who did I want to ride in. Oh, no. I honestly didn't wanna ride in the one who just caused this pain. And to answer your question, yes, I do hold a grudge. Hey, I'm in pain…it's easier to blame other people for my problems. I gave up and attempted to crawl in the giant Autobot leader. I figured we had enough drama for one night...oh wait, the movie had dictated otherwise. I mentally face palmed, this was going to be one heck of a long movie.

I barely noticed we were moving until we went over a bump in the road. I jumped and the seatbelt tightened so I wouldn't have a knot the size of Texas on my head. The rest of the ride was pretty uneventful...minus a few runnin' stop lights here and there to keep up with each other. No one got in a wreck but it was obvious these guys should really considering taking classes about their road rage. I smiled; and here I thought _I_ was bad. I couldn't help but remain tense during the entire ride. Who knows? If I said somethin' stupid I could be thrown out of a moving vehicle. It's _not_ that I think they'd do that...but it's an option.

Ok, so five huge vehicles in front of Sam's house _did_ look a little weird. We all hopped out and watched in amusement at how high strung Sam could get. He reminded me of my Chihuahua. Speaking of Chihuahua's...wonder where that little guy is?

"Can you just stay here...and watch them! Just five minutes! Keep them here!" Ok, my mouth twitched just begging for a smirk...and eventually I caved when Heather said,

"They're gonna follow you, ya know," She was dead serious.

"Just watch them!" He cried as he sprinted across his lawn to the door. I snorted as he practically threw himself into the screen door. He was talking with his dad tryin' to keep him from going outside. And it seemed to be working. But was that enough for these Autobots on a mission and a tight schedule? Nope.

"Something is delaying the search," Ratchet stated. _No duh_, I couldn't help but thinking.

"You are right," Optimus said while...oh crap, _transforming_!

"What _are_ ya doin'!" I said while looking like a deer in the headlights.

"No... No! No! No!" Terra screeched while attempting to remain quiet. Believe me, that hardly works, "You have to stay here!"

The others quickly followed Optimus' lead. Yeah, hilarious only when you're _not_ the idiots assigned to try to get them to stop.

"You can't show yourselves to Sam's parents!" Mikaela yelled.

"Not to mention the entire neighborhood!" I added.

"STOP! Stop. Stop. Stop!" Heather jumped in front of them waving her arms frantically.

It didn't look like these guys were going to take no for an answer. I guess impatience really is universal. They did have a reason though. The Autobots basically ignored us while trying not to step on any living creature running for cover. I kept my eye on Ratchet because he got dangerously close to a squirrel once. Then Sam ran over to us, clearly loosing all his sanity.

"What are you... What are you doing?" He tried to keep his voice low.

The Autobots began walking around the yard. This is not easy when you're the size of a house...or bigger.

"Whoa...watch the path! Watch the path!" He cried desperately. Poor guy, couldn't blame him, I'd be having a nuclear meltdown too if the Autobots were prancing around my yard.

They were doing surprisingly good until Optimus just happened to step on a birdbath, completely crushing it. Sam let out a cry of frustration while everyone else's eyes just bugged out of their sockets.

"Oops!" Optimus said while lifting his foot, "Sorry. My bad."

"You couldn't wait? You couldn't wait for five minutes? I told you to stay. Just stay!" He shouted.

Then he turned to Mikaela, it looked like he wanted to rip all of his hair out. I decided to take pity on him and try not to laugh. Mikaela struggled to calm him down. Suddenly, Sam's Chihuahua, Mojo, came out the door. Ya know, I like Chihuahuas. I have one myself, but this thing, this little furry _rat_ wouldn't shut up.

I just looked over at the confused robots. They were probably debating whether or not they should fry the creature. Then I saw Mojo make the biggest mistake of it's little life. There were plenty of trees around, and bushes, and normal people. It's not like the animal was chained to one of the Autobots. And really, it made a crappy decision on who to pee on. Of course it would pee on _Ironhide._ It didn't take a expert to tell you what was about to happen...

**IT WAS TOAST!**

"No! Mojo! Off the robot!" Sam yelled, while Ironhide stared at the shrimp in disgust.

Ironhide kicked the dog as gently as possible as he shook off the disgusting pee. The Chihuahua let out a surprised yelp. I slowly made my way towards the scene with Heather and Terra following.

"No, no, no! Wait, hold on!" Sam cried, trying to defend the stupid, suicidal dog.

Ironhide pointed his cannons at the Chihuahua, "Wait! Wait, just put the guns away!" Sam cried. Meanwhile, we were all having a "_should I step in, or should I not? Should I? Now where's a good coin I can flip?"_ moment.

"You have a rodent infestation," He said while activating them, "Shall I terminate?"

Terra, Heather, and I just looked at each other trying not to laugh. Heather was about to loose it. Mikaela just stood back, covered her mouth, and watched in mute horror.

"No he's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua! This is my Chihuahua! We love Chihuahuas!" Sam argued with him quietly.

Ironhide claimed that he "leaked lubricants" on his foot. It took me a minute to realize what he said. Then it took everything I had not to laugh when both the owner and the weapons specialist were scolding the stupid dog. Ironhide was enforcing his point with his gigantic cannons. Those would make anyone nervous.

"Wow...bet he's real fun at parties..." Was that _me_? Oh crap.

"What was that?" Well...at least the _dog _was safe. I tried to muster up the most innocent face I could. The death glare I was receiving showed me my mission failed.

"Ya'll really gotta hurry!" Terra interrupted, then added, "And, uh Ironhide, you might wanna get that stuff off you..."

He stomped away grumbling, "That's gonna rust...slaggin' rodent."

"Ok," Sam said while running to the front door, "I'm going to get the glasses, just five minutes, please?"

"Just hurry," Optimus replied. Not good. That wasn't a yes or no answer.

I looked at my friends who were staring at me, shrugged, and sat down on the grass. I decided I wanted to lie on my back, then, **CLANG! **That got everyone's attention.

"Um...ow?" I rubbed my head to see who the heck I hit, and realized it was Bumblebee's leg. He had been preparing to crawl to the window and watch Sam. Heather and Terra snorted.

_"It's a-gonna mess up your head,"_**(3)**. I loved that song too, dang it! Though taken out of context it's kind of funny.

Terra and Heather looked at each other and grinned. I rolled my eyes as they began to sing:

_"She's as pretty as a picture_

_Every bit as funny as she is smart_

_Got a smile that'll hold you together_

_And a touch that'll tear you apart_

_When she's yours she brings the sunshine_

_When she's gone the world goes dark_

_Yeah she's heaven on the eyes_

_But boy she's hell on the heart_**..."(3).**

I tried to hide my embarrassed blush, but my friends know me too well. They only laughed at me. Would everyone quit staring at me? So, I'm a little clumsy and hate attention...that's normal. My friends just continued humming the song. Oh yes, country fans they are. Sound like Yoda I do. Getting impatient the Autobots are. I sighed,

"OK! I hate to be the wet blanket of the group, but since Terra's busy it's up to me," I received yet_ another_ death glare, I returned it, crossed my eyes, and leaned back against the spying...spy.

Optimus sighed, and called us over to him. Before anyone could ask what the heck he wanted, he picked up Mikaela, who let out a startled yelp. He carried her to Sam's window while saying,

"Time is short...and we _must_ have those glasses," Mikaela was quickly helped in by Sam, and _conveniently _left the door open. After everyone was sure she was all the way in, Optimus reached for Terra. Heather and I watched in shock and in humor as she was helplessly pushed through the window while yelling as quietly as she could,

"Wait! Wait, they can only find _Mikaela_ in Sam's room! Not all of-" She was cut off as she landed with a thud in the room.

Heather and I laughed for a few seconds when Heather was lifted from behind by Jazz,

"Hey! Hey! No! We'll be so dead! You can't expect all of us to be able to hide in- whoa!"

Into the window went Heather. I backed away slowly hoping they would forget about me. What happens when Sam gets busted? There wasn't a level of embarrassment high enough. I backed straight into Ratchet's leg. What is it with me and hitting everyone today? The force pushed me forward as I fell on my face. Of course I could not escape the hand that lifted me quickly off the ground. Alright, could he at least have been more gentle? I was lucky that I didn't get whiplash.

"Seriously!" I whispered panicking, "Do you have any idea how Sam's parents are going to react when they find _four_ girls in his room?"

Did they listen? Nope. Not a chance. I went head first through the window. This was beyond bad. Heather helped me up while giving me a desperate look.

I just shrugged and said, "Well, _this_ was _not_ supposed to happen. So, don't mind me, I'm going to hide." Terra nodded and helped while dragging Heather, who was debating whether or not she could make it if she jumped out the window, along.

"Oh, _no._ Uh, Sam," Mikaela, said, motioning Sam to the door, "Speaking of hiding..."

"Oh, no, no, no!" Sam cried. We all went to the window, curious. Looking out the window, we couldn't hold in the laugher. Now, all of the Autobots were parked in Sam's yard, in their vehicle modes. I remembered this clearly from the movie, but I wasn't the stressed one then.

"This isn't hiding! This isn't hiding! This is my backyard, not a truck stop! Oh, no!"

They continued to search for the glasses. Terra and I exchanged glances, and bit back a groan. We couldn't tell them. Not yet. Heather looked at us and slapped her forehead. There was _nothing_ we could do and we all hated it.

"Sam!" Mikaela whispered urgently, "Sam! Sam! Sam! He's _back_!"

When we looked back, Optimus was at the window. Sam was yelling at him, and Optimus was trying to calm him down. He motioned the Autobots to move back. The two movie characters desperately continued their search, while my friends and I began to make a fortress behind random pieces of furniture. I was so happy that his room was cluttered and messy. It was like Christmas came early.

"Ya know, this isn't gonna end well," Heather whispered.

As if on queue, there was a loud siren and a huge crash. The earth shook violently, causing me to fall and slam my head on the stupid chair I was moving in the first place. I groaned, frustrated, and saw everyone was on the ground. Heather giggled in amusement while Terra looked at me worried. The electricity went out, and I heard someone downstairs shout, "Earthquake!" Sam and Mikaela looked at us for an explanation.

"Ratchet walked straight into a telephone line," I snickered.

The Autobots, probably trying to help, shone their lights through the window. It just about blinded us. Then there was knocking on the door.

"What's with the light! Turn off the light!" Sam shouted. Ok, patience is not his thing.

We all ran to hide. His parents were becoming impatient. We all shot the Autobots a pleading glance to turn off the lights and hide. They just stared. I rolled my eyes and mouthed, _"HIDE!" _Then looked at Terra who mouthed, _"Lights. Off!"_ They seemed to get the message, _finally._ Sam opened the door, and his parents charged in. They were arguing, and I could tell that Sam couldn't take much more. Then again neither could we, especially after the _"Sam's Happy Time,"_ discussion. Heather's cheeks were puffed out, trying to remain quiet...I had to give her credit, she was trying so hard to be good.

The conversation was going badly. Mikaela suddenly got an idea. She looked at us, and quickly tried to mouth something. I didn't get it, and judging from the looks on my friends' faces neither did they. She suddenly stood up.

"Hi," She said, "I'm Mikaela. I'm-I'm a friend of Sam's."

Sam's parents obviously liked Mikaela. We knew that she would be fine. But what about us? I looked over at Terra and Heather. They were giving me two different desperate looks. We all tried to remain quiet while wondering what the heck we were gonna do. Those stupid government people would be there any minute and they would easily find us. Then what?

_"AAAAACHHHHHOOOO!" _Oh...crap. Thank you, Terra. Everyone visibly jumped.

And if that wasn't enough, I was quickly snapped back to reality when the trashcan that Heather was currently leaning on turned over with a loud crash; which was a result of her jumping at Terra's sneeze. There was thud as we all fell out of our hiding places. Everyone's mouth just about hit the floor. The Autobots quickly looked through the window to see what had happened. I looked up from one person to another, and didn't know which one I was the most scared of...

"Hello," I said while smiling nervously and waving.

"And...and this is my sister, Zoey, and our cousins Terra and Heather," Mikaela said quickly.

"Yes," Terra said, while standing up and dusting off her pants, "Nice to meet you both," She even topped it off with a sweet _"I'm an angel"_ smile. Man I had to sign up to whatever classes she was taking, "You see, earlier in the week Sam had brought us over to help us with our...classes. We had left some of our things here and were coming to pick it up. We were just coming in and out, so we didn't want to bother you...and then there was that _earthquake._ We had taken cover..."

Ok, it was official: Terra was the best liar ever. She didn't even break eye contact or anything. Heather and I just looked at each other while standing up.

"Yeah," Heather replied, "My name's Heather, it's nice to meet ya!"

"Well, we hate to be any trouble," I said, quickly, noticing that Sam's parents had not reacted to our excuses yet. In fact, I think they _couldn't_ process what just happened. They just stared at us in disbelief, "Sam, could you go get our stuff that we had. And those _GLASSES_ I bought for you...you said they were in your backpack..."

"Oh, oh, right!" Sam replied, nervously, "Mom, where's my backpack?"

* * *

**Bolded Stuff (song names): **

**(1): **_"I Get Knocked Down"_ by Smash Mouth. That one was pretty self-explanatory

**(2): **_"Lightning"_ By Eric Church. This is a good, yet sad song. And it's country.

**(3):** _"Hell on the Heart"_ By Eric Church. Awesome song, very catchy. And it's country.

* * *

**A: **PHEW! FINALLY done! Talk about difficult. I had to eventually get off my lazy butt and write. Longest chapter yet I think. ;)

**E:** _Finally._ But I had fun!

**A: **And if ya'll wanna know what happens next I'm waiting for...**7 reviews**! Seems fair right?

**Terra:** And hurry! I don't know how long I can keep up this lying thing. My conscience is killing me!

**Zoey: **And talk about _embarrassing_. All four of us in his bedroom **face palm. **Just _shoot_ me!

**A: **Anyways, thanks reviewers! I had fun reading them. :)

**REVIEW PLEASE! WAITING FOR 7 REVIEWS!**


	4. Peanut Butter

AND we're back! :) I'm having a happy day today, how about ya'll? ;) Holy COW I'M ALIIIVEEE! Just had the most EPIC writer's block and busiest year EVAAAHHH!

I loved the reviews! Any SERIOUSLY dedicated readers out there? I am gonna try to juggle everything a LOT better! I'm SOOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS! **GLOMPS YOU ALL! **

I don't own anything except my OCs... _there_, now I finally said it right! Hope you enjoy my random writing... ;)

Ok, for those reviewing.. let's not play "Barbeque the Idiot Writer" with the flamez please? ^-^ I promise I'm gonna tryyyy to do better! .

Reviews deeply appreciated...and here's my proof:

Replies to EPIC reviews! :)

**twilight-yuna17:** YAY! First review of chapter three! Oh yes, things are thrown at them from all directions! Oh, ho-ho...S7 will wish they've never met Heather...

**BlackRose-FlowerofDeath: **Oh thanks! ;) Wait...good changes or bad... O_O ;) Thanks hahaha _which_ song? I try to add a few here and there. Oh how I plan on tormenting Simmons...

**scarlette16**: I'm working on it hard! Thanks! I feel much better. :)

**Sideswipe's Mechanic: **Really? :D **feels accomplished. **I tried my hardest on that one! Especially on making it kinda funny. Hahaha your evil laugh is quite intimidating ya know. ;) Better and better huh? **grins **YAY! Yeah, grammar is not my forte. Hahaha I _know_ I need my head examined! **Heather: grumbles**. Fine...**pouts.** HAHAHA I'm updating! I'm updating! :)

**Snowflakes01274: **Lemme just say first: I loooooove snowflakes! XD *ahem* anyways: Thanks! I try to make it funny cause one of the little topic thingies is "humor".

**Autaumn Wolf: **Hehehehe Yeeeaaaah I have to tell ya I was cracking up the entire time I wrote! I'm pretty sure everyone there thought I was INSANE... yeah they were right...

**hopes-and-dreams-last-forever**: Well you're about to see their reaction! XD Hehe I tried to save Sam from getting anything MAJOR! Alright next chapter will NOT take THIS long! ;)

**sara j gluck: **Hey thanks for the ideas! :):):) I will definitely add a few twists to the movie line don't you worry! ;)

**Topkicker26: **Ooooh they will... as soon as I think of a good idea! Haha feel free to help me with their revenge ideas! :D

**hopeseternalflame:** YEAH! That's a good idea! I'll work on it!

**grapejuice101: **I'm so sorry! I'm updating right now! Geez it's been crazy

**writergurl616: **GAaaaahh! PUPPY DOG EYES! . GAAAAAAH! Ok here ya go! You guys and your puppy dog eyes... (*A/n* Ok the thing is freaking out but this is the beginning of the story)Ever had those moments when you want to yell, "Duck 'in COVVVERRR!" and use some awesome ninja skills and a smoke scream to get out of a situation? Yeah, I was having that moment RIGHT NOW. I felt like a tiny ant put under a magnifying glass. Like everyone wanted to burn of my antennas and watch me squirm! Somehow I had the feeling that Sam's parents weren't particularly _enjoying_ watching me squirm...but they were gonna _make_ me squirm.

Sam's mom's eyes looked like they could pop out of her face at any moment. It was kind of painful to watch actually, "The...what...? SAMUEL JAMES WITWICKY! _WHAT_ IS GOING ON HERE!"

"Who are you girls?" His father added.

"Look, dad, I swear I'll explain everything later! But right now-"

"Honey, I told you we should've had an intervention after the episode with the cops! And just _look_ what happened! _LOOK _what _happened!"_ His mom wailed dramatically.

Sam groaned desperately. Meanwhile, Mikaela looked uncomfortable, and Terra looked thoughtful. Heather, for once wasn't oblivious and looked like she was debating to jump out the window or not to jump. I was wondering if I could magically dissolve into the wall. And the Autobots...wait, I hadn't heard anything. I didn't dare to look at the window now.

"Dad..._please_," Sam was right to choose his dad to reason with, because a hyperventilating mother is probably not the most reliable source, "I swear to you I'll explain everything! It's just..._please!_"

They must have a father-son moment or something, because I was expecting another explosion, "Downstairs," His dad reluctantly replied, "But Samuel-"

"THANKS DAD!" Sam grabbed my wrist, I grabbed Mikaela, and so on. We made a human chain being drug down the stairs.

Clearly Sam was having a panic attack. Otherwise his male hormones would've kicked in and he would've most certainly grabbed his future girlfriend. I could understand his panic, and that there was a six out of nine chance that he thought I _was_ Mikaela at the moment. Too bad she didn't really understand it that way. I wasn't oblivious to the death glares that were radiating in my direction. It looked like she could growl if she wanted to. I sent her a pleading glance and she concealed most of the look she gave. She obviously liked him. I mentally sighed; stupid, stupid Sam. Mikaela's nice, but wrong assumptions make unwanted enemies. Wow, fortune cookie of the day...

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of forceful beatings on the door. Sam went to answer it, but we quickly stopped him.

"Backpack," Terra hissed, "And those are the bad guys!"

"'Bad guys?' Really Terra? Are we five?" Heather smirked.

"Oh like _you_ can talk!" She snapped back.

"Yeah well-" **Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang!**

"H! Terr! Save it for later!" I frantically commanded.

We ignored the pounding on the door that was becoming louder and louder. With every punch I became painfully aware that the door wasn't going to take much more punishment. Sam found the glasses and shoved them in his pocket. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Because _nothing_ could _possibly_ happen to them there.

The banging was just getting more painful, "What should we do?" Sam began to panic, looking around for some sort of an escape.

I bit my lip. There was nothing they could do in the movie. I hated this part of the movie. Wasn't there something we could do? I looked to Terra, who's eyes shone in a way that gave a firm, "_No."_ And if that wasn't enough, Heather jerked her head from side to side. Sam's parents came to save their door from flying off the hinges.

_"It can't be much longer,"_ I thought, "_Though I wish it wouldn't happen at all..."_ Right on cue, the people from Sector 7 swarmed the house. None of us had any time to react as we were escorted into the yard. The men had a steel grip on our arms, and we all knew we had no hope of escaping. I gritted as I saw a disturbingly familiar face.

"_Simmons,"_ Terra growled, low enough for only the ones next to her to hear.

The man was holding some sort of measuring instrument. _"Technology," _I thought, _"One of the few times I freakin' HATE it!"_ Sam and Mikaela looked confused. Terra, Heather, and I looked nervous. We knew exactly what was about it. All we could do was pray we wouldn't get scanned.

We all stood in line as the device was waved in front of Mikaela. The readings were above normal, but still not in the red. Sam was next, and the readings bounced higher. Simmons waved the device to the side, about to say something, when the arrow shot up. Unfortunately, we all realized that it was because the device was pointed towards me. My turn. Instinctively, Heather, Terra, and I backed away. Well that wasn't going to work with these people. With one great shove, I almost ran into the man I despised more than anyone else. All he did was smirk while holding the device up in front of me. It went haywire. Simmons even looked surprised. He moved it towards Heather, and it continued acting wildly. Once he reached Terra, it waved frantically and acted like it was ready to explode.

I can honestly say that I had no idea that was coming. Why was it acting this way? We weren't around the Autobots as long as Sam or Mikaela. Then I realized our dilemma. We had been picked up by the Autobots...twice. We had the most contact with the Autobots in their true form, and this device had us busted.

I nearly snarled as I saw the smug face on Simmons's face, "Bingo!" he yelled, "Everyone, in the car, now!"

As much as I wanted to fight, I was painfully reminded we didn't have a choice. This came when the steel grips returned to my arms. We were handcuffed and shoved into the van. I was going through a mental debate. This is when Bumblebee would be captured...and I wasn't supposed to change anything. But...I _couldn't_ just sit there and do nothing!

"I wouldn't make us leave if I were you," Heather said, snapping me out of my mental debate. We all turned to see that she hadn't moved an inch and didn't have handcuffs on.

"Look, shorty," Simmons replied, "I give the orders, not you preschoolers."

Oh, bad move! _No one_ calls Heather short and lives to tell the tale. This guy was **dead**. I didn't even try to hold back the smirk on my face.

"What'd you say?" Heather asked in a deadly calm.

"You heard me, shrimp! Now get in the van NOW!" Simmons ordered.

The look Terra and I gave her made her surrender, "Look, _Simmons_, I'll cooperate, but you're gonna get it when our friends come. It's clear that you think that you're all high and mighty. But this mistake is about to make you get your butt whooped," Heather replied as she was handcuffed and pushed into the seat next to me.

"Are you trying to get yourself shot?" Terra fumed.

"Well it won't be long now!" Heather said, "Besides, I hate that jerk. Even if he is only an actor."

"Not in this place!" Terra scolded, "Everything's real here!"

"Guys..." I whispered and leaned into a weird "team huddle" of some sort in the back seat, "I've been thinking...I know how we're not supposed to change anything...but think of how much easier it would be if we got rid of the phone that will have the Autobots busted! I mean...ok, that didn't make much sense but you know what I mean...It's just-"

"Zoey..." Terra said in her understanding motherly voice. Usually it was ok but right not it was just annoying, "I know you have good intentions... But look, if Bumblebee doesn't get captured, then, how would the Autobots find Hoover Dam as the location of the cube thingy?"

"I dunno...maybe-"

"Terra's right, Zo...though we _could_ cut the conversation a _little_ bit shorter..." Heather grinned.

My facial expression brightened in about five seconds.

Terra groaned, "Oh Heather, you're the _worst_ back up ever! Don't give her any ideas..."

"Let's do it!" I had a devilish smile on my face, "Come on Terr... you _know_ you want to.."

She rolled her eyes, "You two will be the death of me...but... what the heck! Let's do it! What's the worst we could do?"

I snickered, "Don't jinx us. Oh boy...here we go..." The cars began their uniform movement planning to take us who knows where. I tried to suppress a cringe or rolling my eyes as a familiar figure plopped in the car.

"Alright, Ladies man two seventeen," Simmons said in his annoying voice, "You filed a report that your car was alive. Explain."

"W-well, uh," Sam stammered. This wasn't going to end well. Let's just say that it was clear now that the movie downplayed Sam's lack of...well his lack of articulacy. "_Oh, come on, Autobots,"_ I thought to myself, _"now would be a great time to save us."_

"What do you think happened?" Terra asked in an almost authoritative voice.

"You kids know anything about aliens?" Simmons asked.

"What?" Heather laughed.

"You mean like War of the Worlds or something?" I said sarcastically, "If you really want to know, there's a city in New Mexico that can help you out."

"You _can't _be serious," Terra raised an eyebrow.

"Or are you talking about Martians?" Sam added.  
"Obviously urban legends," Mikaela said.

It was easy to tell that Simmons was getting tired of all of the bad excuses. Although I thought we were doing somewhat good for frantic thoughts being combined. He eventually pulled out a badge and yelled,

"You see this? This is my do whatever I want and get away with it badge! If you don't tell me what I want to know I can send you away to rot in jail for the rest of your lives."

Mikaela growled lowly. She quickly decided it was time to put this guy in his place. Big mistake. Simmons easily blackmailed her with the information about her father. Only Sam was the one who believed Simmons, and he was in shock. Heather, Terra, and I shared the same face of absolute fury.

"Oh, you stupid idiots!" Heather yelled. This earned her a punch in the center of her face. A small line of blood ran down from her nose. She didn't move, and just stared at the agent who had done the damage. If looks could kill...that man and any agent in a twenty foot radius would be gone.

"Watch it, jerk!" I yelled, not even worrying about the consequences, "You think you can do whatever you want! Well-"

SMACK! The same scenario with me, only my mouth was the target. And mission accomplished, target hit. I winced as I realized I bit my tongue...hard. "_Why is it me who's always hurt? Oh yeah, just the story of my life. And this is why I really hate whatever day this is,"_ I thought angrily.

"Anyone else? Huh!" Simmons screamed. He was loosing it.

Luckily, before anyone else could react, an enormous metal wall was thrust in front of our moving vehicle. Ok, I know the Autobots knew we were fragile...but at times like this I seriously doubted it. If I could have moved my mouth, I would have smiled. Instantly, the windows were crushed, and the car was being lifted slightly into the air. We could hear the strain of the metal until the roof was torn off. Screams echoed around as we all looked into the eyes of the Autobot leader.

"Taking the children," He said menacingly, "Was a bad move!"

Wow! I had heard that line a lot in the movies but...wow! It sounded so much cooler in real life. Hey, it's not every day that you're rescued by one of the awesomest aliens EVER. Yes, I just made up my own word. Who _hasn't_ used that word? I just stared up in awe. _"Ok... coo-ooo-oool!"_ I smirked, then quickly winced.

"And injuring them," Ironhide added after taking a look at Heather and me, "Was an **EXTREMELY** bad move!" Well, that was a new line. But I liked it.

"Autobots," Optimus commanded, "relieve them of their weapons."

The other Autobots came in towards the car and easily pulled up the astonished agents' weapons. Optimus then leaned in to our level. At this point, _everybody_ involuntarily cringed back. He. Was. **Big**. And don't take that in a weird way. It was more of the "wow this guy could fry us at any moment" kind of big. I tried to hide my smile when I saw Heather's face and could nearly feel her smugness radiating from every direction.

"You don't seem afraid," Optimus said, "Are you not surprised to see us?"

Of course Simmons was still gonna play the whole "high and mighty leader of sector 7" role. Yet it was beyond obvious he was fearing for his life...and I would be too if I was him.

He replied, "Well, there are certain S7 protocols. I am not authorized to communicate with you, except to tell you that I can't communicate with you."

**Idiot.** We all knew what was coming next.

"NOW!" Optimus yelled threateningly. Well, I guess even the leader of the Autobots can't be patient _all_ the time. Yet he looked downright furious.

We all climbed out of the now crushed car. Well, not like anyone was going to miss the thing.

Mikaela was able to quickly get all of us out of the handcuffs. Then Sam decided to quickly jump her about this ability. Though she was quick to defend herself. I smiled at the lovebirds, and then winced as the pain traveled up my jaw. Of course the medical officer didn't miss that. Why would I think I could get out of anything today? Silly me.

"Heather. Zoey," He called us over to him. Obviously he had scanned us. We wouldn't dare be dumb enough to say no.

"O-ok," Heather said as she climbed into the awaiting hand.

I was about to climb into Ratchet's hand when a thought hit me. The phone! I looked at Terra pleadingly, and she seemed to get the message. Good. I smiled, then cringed again as a thought struck me.

"Um...Ratchet?" I said nervously.

He waited. And when he realized I was waiting for a reply he decided to humor me, "Yes little one?"

"You're not gonna try to weld my mouth shut or anything are you...?"

The combination of the incredulous, dumbfounded look of the medic and the actual ridiculousness of my question sent Jazz roaring into laughter. Even Bumblebee let out amused clicks and whirls. Heather was sent into a fit of giggles. Terra just rolled her eyes. Optimus slid down his face mask to hide his smile. Yeah, yeah, serious leader type. Of course. I still didn't get it.

"What?" I couldn't help but laugh as Jazz dramatically used Bumblebee for support as he was _still _laughing, "It is a serious question! And a real and ever-present danger..."

"Dat's... what's...so... funny!" Jazz said between huge laughs.

CLANG! "Jazz I would never harm a human! Let alone a human _sparkling!"_The angry, offended medic said, "Now Zoey, to answer your question, I would _NOT_ nor will I _ever_ weld your mouth shut."

"Things would be nicer if you diiid..." Heather sang, safely from Ratchet's other hand. I shot her a glare.

"Focus, Heather!"

As I was lifted into the air I watched the show. Terra decided to ignore us and march up to the man with the cell phone. They had enough evidence for Sector 7 to come and chase us. Really... Heather, Terra, and I knew where the cube is. We don't need Bee to be captured.

I was snapped out of my thoughts, again, (geez I should really work on my ADD,) by Terra demanding for the cell phone, "I know you have it! Now just hand it over!"

"You don't scare me!" The man hissed back at her, "You're just a pathetic... little...girl..." Unfortunately that wasn't his only problem anymore. Big, scary Ironhide to the rescue! Emphasis on the scary. And the big too really.

"I would cooperate if I were you..." the mech growled, "Unless you want to end up as a crater."

My eyes were probably not the only ones that bulged. Terra was quickly the winner. No suprise there. I really wished I would stop smiling as yet another wave of pain rolled through me.

"Zoey," Ratchet said as bending down to release Heather, "Let me examine you now."

I quickly noted how that was certainly _not_ a question. I grumbled random sounds as I turned round. As soon as I did I realized just how easy it was to slide/fall off of these guys. I let out a strangled yelp as I felt my world tilt to the left. Though Ratchet's other hand quickly caught me, I was not a happy camper. Let's just say I don't _do_ heights. Ratchet scanned and "'Hmm-ed" until he was content. As he was lowering me to the ground, I heard gasps and laughter.

"Bumblebee! Stop lubricating the man!" Optimus commanded. I knew he had to have his face mask down now. Turning around my grin became full out laughter.

"Man, I never get tired of that!" I giggled while being set onto the ground. **(there ya go, scarlette16 ;) That was great.)**

"You three continue to confuse me," Ratchet said, while shaking his head.

We quickly snapped out of it when Heather said, "We really gotta go!" Who knew that she could be the one to snap us _out_ of laughter?

"He was using that cell phone to call backup!" I explained before any questions could be asked, "This is where Bumblebee was captured. Long story short: Optimus was the only one who didn't transform while escaping. He had Sam and Mikaela. They fell, and Bumblebee caught them. Then all three were taken."

"ZOEY!" That time Terra wasn't the only one to smack me in the head. Well I figured we could tell them that at least. But that didn't make things _any_ easier. I just looked at them helplessly.

"Come on guys! Please trust us we have to go! _Now!_" I begged.

"Sir, they've been correct so far," Was I hallucinating, or did we actually get somewhat of a compliment or defense from Ratchet? Meh, I guess he's ok. I just don't like going to the doctor, so it's nothing personal.

"Come _on!" _Heather begged like a child ready to ride a roller coaster at a theme park.

"Autobots!" The leader boomed, "Transform!" Luckily he just said that part. We all quickly hopped into a vehicle. I kinda wanted to ride in Bumblebee, but I didn't want to be a third wheel for the love birds. Heather scrambled into Jazz. Terra chose Ironhide this time. She's just car hoppin' today. I picked Optimus; I really didn't want to be scanned _again._ "And Roll out!"

Zoom! Wow they're fast. That means Sector 7 must have vehicles that are super stealthy to keep up and actually capture an Autobot. Then again, the helicopters give them an edge. I felt my pulse racing. _"Calm down, Zo,"_ I thought to myself, _"These guys are professionals. They know what they're doing. You're not gonna die. You're _not_ gonna die. You're _not _gonna die! You're _**not** _gonna _die!" I tried to keep myself from panicking any more. Otherwise I might be riding with the medic. Yes, I liked Ratchet. No, I did not like Ratchet when he actually had a reason to look at all my wounds.

I sighed as I began to calm down. That feeling quickly went out the window as I noticed more black vans and helicopters come our way. Time to start panicking.

"Um..." My voice was shaky. Too shaky, "Optimus.."

"I know," The semi rumbled, "Have faith. We will be able to outrun them. Do not worry about what has not occurred yet." Fortune cookie number two of today.

Just then, some of Sector 7's vehicles pulled out of the sides, attempting to block our route. Heather and Jazz were the last in our procession of vehicles. "_Come on! Come _on! _You can make it!" _I thought desperately. They had to make it. The cars created a blockade. _"No.."_ I couldn't comprehend what was happening. Fury took over my body as I watched helplessly. Jazz managed to avoid the cars, maneuvering in turns and having to screech to a halt. They were surrounded. Heather did the only thing she could think to do: get outside the vehicle.

"Noooo..." I groaned and buried my face into the seat, but only for a moment. I forced myself to watch.

Immediately, Jazz transformed, blocking Heather from the incoming cars. Heather was quickly knocked out onto the ground. Helicopters came in and did the same thing to Jazz that they did to Bumblebee. He didn't fight back; he just laid patiently on the ground with the people beginning to freeze his body.

"Oh, no!" Terra cried.

"Sir, should we assist?" Ironhide asked.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do without harming the humans," Optimus said, sighing in underlying defeat.

"But, they need our help!" I protested, gripping the seat tighter with anger, "We _can't_ just leave them behind!"

"Young one, we have no choice," Ratchet replied, coming to his leader's aid.

"Jazz is your friend too!" Sam shouted, "Bee, we have to do something."

Carrie Underwood's voice rang through the radio, _"I guess it's gonna have to hurt. I guess I'm gonna have to cry...let go of some things I loved...leaving things behind...life's so bitter sweet..."_**(1.)**

"Nice thought, Bee, but...not helping," Mikaela said.

"Hey!" Terra said, "Sector 7 has the cube! They are taking Heather and Jazz there to be interrogated about you guys...we have to at least follow them."

"We must follow the directions on the glasses," Ratchet said.

"Oh sure, _NOW_ guys wanna get directions!" I grumbled, causing the entire semi to rumble...in amusement I guessed. I heard Mikaela and Terra laugh too. Though it was probably only nervous laughter. You could feel the tension in the air. It was as thick as... as thick as...

"Peanut butter," I grumbled.

"...What?" Terra asked in bemusement. I'm sure everybody was wondering the exact same thing. Something along the lines of, "What the _heck_ is this idiot talking about?" Ok so I'm just being negative.

"The plot," I said, in my same down voice, "It's as thick as peanut butter..."

"Okaaay...someone is very tired..." Terra laughed a little. But everyone was too upset to really be upbeat anymore.

We drove in silence for a while, and I felt my eyelids droop. I woke up later when the vehicle came to a stop. My seatbelt unbuckled itself and the door swung open. I climbed out sleepily to see...well rather _hear_ all of the Autobots transforming. It was too dark, and I couldn't tell where we were.

"My scans indicate that the humans are in need of a recharge," Ratchet said.

I knew we probably couldn't stop now, but Ratchet was right. Everyone was trying to rub the sleep out of their eyes.

I looked at the others, not even trying to mask the look of worry on my face.

"It'll be fine, Zoey," Mikaela said, "I'm sure Heather knows how to take care of herself. Don't forget Jazz will be fine too."

I smirked, "I'm not so worried that Heather can't _handle_ herself...it's Simmons who is in trouble! Not to mention she'll probably say somethin that'll get herself killed. Heather gets a little quick tempered sometimes. "

"_SOMETIMES?"_ Terra laughed. I just rolled my eyes as everyone else let out a chuckle.

"We must recharge, but not for long," Optimus said, "We shall rotate shifts of standing watch."

The others nodded while all of us just began to fall asleep on our feet. Ratchet had agreed to take the first watch. Sam and Mikaela got comfortable on the...floor? We were inside some place? Where were we? I couldn't think straight anymore. **(A/N: Geez I can't think straight either it's LATE! So forgive any typo's oki doki?)**

Sam and Mikaela were nudged by Bumblebee. He quickly transformed back into vehicle mode. His door popped open in a silent offering. Sam let out a small "thank you", and they climbed into the back. Terra and I looked at each other and shrugged. I curled into a ball on the floor and she laid back to back with me on her side. We literally watch each other's back.

Then my world shifted, _again._ I just let out a small groan and peeked an eye open. Big mistake. The floor was still in motion. A small wave of nausea passed through me as I squeezed my eyes shut and let out another groan, but this time it was a louder groan. Terra, however, was making her unhappiness loud and clear.

"What the heck? Who? Why? I _don't _understand! Why?" I suppressed a third groan. Two was my limit for right now. Unless whoever had us decided to try to play ping pong the humans or juggling practice.

"Relax, sparkling," An amused Optimus said, "We are merely attempting to make your recharge accommodations more...pleasant."

We laid on his chest and resumed our curled up defense positions. Both of us were internally grateful, but neither one of us felt any desire to vocalize this. Being in a completely foreign place at night while having one of your best friends kidnapped wasn't doing us much good.

"It isn't a five star hotel, but it'll do," I mumbled sleepily, "And what the heck is a sparkling? And why are we one?"

An amused rumble made my teeth chatter, "I'll relay information later. You two recharge now."

Recharge...is sleep; I'm assuming that's what he meant. Either way, I felt my eyelids squint shut. A smile drifted onto my face as I felt the warmth. I have a vague memory that I said something about that in form of a thanks. All that earned was another amused rumble and a shiatsu massage. I just prayed a silent prayer for Heather as I drifted into a restless sleep.

**Bolded Stuff: (Song names) **

**(1) Artist: **Carrie Underwood. **Song Title: **"Starts With Goodbye" This is a catchy country song that I figured fit perfectly for this scene. Yeah it's been out for a few years.

**A: ***GASPS!* GAH! Oh my gosh that was HARD!

**E: **I can't WAIT for when the reviewers BARBEQUE you! XD *grabs marshmallows and prepared to roast*

**Terra: **You realize you don't normally roast marshmallows at a BARBEQUE right?

**Heather: **I dunno... this could turn into a bonfire!

**Zoey: **Yeahhh... I'VE been ready to roast you!

**A: **WHAT? I thought of you!

**Zoey: **And this is why you haven't been roasted yet.

**Heather: **But... **CLANG! ***hits Author with frying pan*

**Terra: **OH GREAT! NOW how is she supposed to write ANYTHING? *steals frying pan and hits Heather* **CLANG! CLANG!**

**A and Heather: ***knocked out* *drools*

**Zoey: **EEEEEEEEEWWWWW!

**E: **Are there any reviewers out there? Helllooooooo? *Echo...* Crap...


	5. Temper Tantrum

HEY GUYS! Ok so it hasn't been AS long as last time! I'm trying to see if I can update at LEAST monthly. That wouldn't be so bad now would it?

Life has just been SO hectic now! I have a LOT on my plate! But you don't wanna hear about that do you? So I'll get on with the story! ...Right after I finish replying to those EPIC reviews! ;) PS: sorry about it bein a little shorter than last time!

YES REVIEWERS I DO take the time to reply! I appreciate ya'll!

**T.H.Z.** (.Heather.)

**REPLIES TO EPIC REVIEWS!**

**Greentabbycat: **Awwh thanks! :) It's always encouraging to hear that so t'ank you so much! I'm gonna work on reviewing more!

**hopes-and-dreams-last-forever: **Thanks! Hahaha I try to make it funny because life's just not the same without humor! And I don't quite understand the 2nd sentence you said... But thanks so much! :) I'll keep on updating! :D

**twilight-yuna17: **Yeeeah...that just made me in the mood for BBQ... dang it!

**MaxieBoo: **Pahahaha Weeeelll... you'll just have to figure it out as you read! ;) Muahaha! I so evil ^-^

**writergurl616: **I know! I just had a dream about that! I think it wouldn't do much help for my ego though...I'll admit that one XD

**RedheadeDemon: **AAAAH scary threat! ;) I'm gonna try to update soon! But yesh, I'm a mix between Zoey and Heather. XD

**Empolenonlover98: **I try to bring in a lot of cheezy comic relief! If you think of any you want in here just tell me and I will :)

**U rock: **YOU rock! XD that made me laugh. :) And Oki doki updating!

**night-and-autumn: **I say the most RANDOM stuff out loud like that. XD a lot for this story too. Thanks! :) Imma updating.

**T.H.Z.**

** STARTING STORY...NOW! Disclaimer: I only own Terra, Zoey, and Heather!**

Zoey's POV

_ Where am I? There was smoke and fire everywhere. Looking around wildly, I searched for my friends. What happened to the Autobots? Did we get transported home? This couldn't be home!_

_ "You failed," a sinister voice said._

_ "What? Who are you?" I asked._

_ I suddenly saw a huge robo-err, I mean Decepticon! I recognized him at once; it was the feared Megatron. What the heck! He was still frozen!_

_ "You know who I am," He said, "I am the ruler of the Decepticons, and now your pathetic planet. It shall soon be destroyed."_

_ "What? No! The Autobots win the war!" I yelled._

_ "Not with the useful information you give us," Megatron sneered, "You give us the key to defeating the Autobots. It seems in trying to help, everything you had was destroyed."_

_ "That's not true. You're lying!" I said, "We'd never help you!"_

_ "Who said you have a choice?" He said._

_ "This can't be happening! The Autobots won!" I replied. _

_ "The Autobots are right there," He pointed down towards the ground. _

_ I gasped, horrified at what I saw. They were down on the ground, in craters. They were dead...offline. There were also Heather and Terra, bodies bloody and beaten. Their clothes were torn, and they were under piles of rubble. Sam and Mikaela were also down there, dead._

_ "This was _your_ doing, Zoey," He continued, "You are the key to the Autobot's destruction."_

_ "This isn't real!" I was in denial, "This is just a vision! It isn't real! It can't be real!"_

_ "You are the key to destroying the world, Zoey," Suddenly, strange red markings appeared on my face, my arms, my legs, and my back, "It is written all over your face!"_

_ "NOOOOOOO!" I screamed._

My head shot up, then was quickly halted in its assent by a giant metal hand. **CLANG! **

Ouch**.**

**T.H.Z.**

Heather's POV

Pizza, pain, pepperoni, pain, pineapple, wait...pain...pain...PAIN! My eyes shot open. Am I dead? There was a big bright light hovering over me. Ok, these monkeys have a few minutes to tell me where I am and what the HECK I'm doing here before they _all_ die! I don't fight unless provoked. _"Ok that's a straight up lie," _my conscience retorted. _"Oh shut up you! I'm ticked!"_ And...insane...I'm talking to myself... Check.

"You've got five seconds to tell me where I am, or-"

"Finally, you've decided to join the living," An annoying voice replied. I'd recognize that voice anywhere. Simmons came into view with a few other people from S7, and it looked like some men from the military.

I sat up, and backed away slowly. _"You REALLY think you can take on MILITARY people?"_ my conscience smirked. _"Oh shut up!" _I replied. The wall halted all of my backing away attempts, so I decided to reply.

"Where's. Jazz?" I forced through my teeth.

"Little child, we have no idea what you are talking about," A guard said.

"You're lying," I said as calmly as possible...hopefully I hadn't turned red already, "Everyone knows you took him. Now tell me. **Where. Is. The. Robot**!"

"Simmons, what haven't you told us?" One of the men asked. I wasn't paying attention. I had to hurry. _"Isn't that a first?" "OH for the love of-SHUT UP!" _I screamed in my head.

"You're not paid to interrogate, that's _my _job," That sour man replied, yanking me out of my mental argument. I should really get that checked out.

"I don't have time for games!" I snapped, "Take me to my friend, and then take us to the cube!"

The atmosphere changed. I fought to make sure I didn't do a facepalm. _"Smoooooooth..." "Yeah I know..."_ I hate it when my conscience's right.

"How do you know about that?" Another agent asked, dumbfounded.

"I'll tell you when you take me to my friend and release him," I replied.

"We don't know what all's going on here," One said, "We will show you the robot after you tell us what we want to know."

"Listen, if you don't take me to Jazz soon everyone's gonna die!" I shouted, "Show them whatever you want them to see, then take. Me. To. My. Friend. **NOW!"**

Of course we all have to get the "grand tour" (which I've seen a million times on T.V., and of course it was way disappointing to see the real tour) of Sector 7. I couldn't care less. Although I have to admit...tripping three guards, shooting a spitball at one (don't ask what I used), and setting off the fire alarm twice was quite entertaining. I'll admit I wasn't very focused...until we got to one room where the guards had to lock us in. I felt my body tense as I remembered what was gonna happen next.

"Anybody got a cell phone?" Simmons asked.

One guy nodded and gave him a phone. Simmons put the thing in, and zapped it with the energy. It immediately reacted and transformed. It was so tiny, I felt horrible for it. Kinda like a bug under a magnifying glass. Though...this bug was ah...umm it had mini cannons. The thing freaked, and started blasting.

"It's kinda like a mini-energizer bunny from hell," Simmons said.

He prepared to murder the little thing. I gasped; I couldn't let him kill the little thing! Without thinking, I swung my leg forward and kicked Simmons in between his legs in a very...unprotected place. I couldn't help but smirk and try not to laugh as he fell to the ground dropping the remote. Some of the soldiers tried to hide their laughs, and others just stared at me, horrified. I didn't care.

"How could you just _**kill**_ that little thing?" I shouted, I felt my cheeks flush with anger, "You bring it to life, just to _**murder**_ it?"

"Kid! You! Can! Be...arrested...for this!" He yelled in pain, "What the...? How the...?"

I noticed that the "energizer bunny from hell" had stopped shooting. It just stared at me. I slowly grabbed the remote, and came over to it.

"Hey little fella," I said, "I'm not gonna hurt ya. Come on, I promise." I gave it a small smile.

It didn't understand anything! It began to talk insanely fast in it's language...Cybertronian. I just sighed.

"Give 'em access to the web," I said.

"What and have that thing hack all-"

"Just so he can learn our languages!" I yelled, frustrated, "I dunno how they do it! Just let 'em do it!"

They all glanced at each other murmuring something. I rolled my eyes and added, "Do it _before_ the power goes out!"

Reluctantly they nodded. I came to the door of the container the little "bunny" was in. I opened it slowly, noticing that the "killer" had put it's mini-guns away. I slowly reached my hand, face-up towards 'em.

"I won't hurt you," I said in a soft tone. I knew it was useless but what else could I do?

After the little "bunny" had enough data he crawled back into my hand. Looking up to me, he said,

"Who are you?"

Everyone was dumbfounded. I admit even I took a second glance at him. It WAS a him! "My name's Heather," I replied, "What's yours?"

"I don't got one," He said.

"Well we will have to change that...hmm, how about S.E.B."

"What?"

"I dunno, stands for, Super Energizer Bunny. I have to call ya somethin now," I laughed.

"Alright, fighting-spirit," S.E.B. replied.

"Fighting-spirit?" I repeated.

"What? Sounds better than Heather to me. Besides, couldn't exactly call ya, calm-spirit," He replied. I laughed.

"If you and your new pet are done now, tell us what you know," Simmons, who was still in a bit of agony, said.

S.E.B. turned on the agent with his guns. Ok, for a little guy, he had a big temper. Not to mention he was still incredibly intimidating. Little people unite! I smirked.

"Not until you take me to my friend!" I yelled.

"The car is confiscated!" Simmons snapped.

"Well, un-confiscate it!" I replied.

"Not likely kid, there are lives on the line!" Simmons retorted.

"Yeah, I know, and with Jazz's help we could save those lives!" I snapped, "You take me to my friend, or S.E.B.'s gonna get some shooting practice!"

I don't know how long we argued but I wanted to kill Simmons. My mind wandered from what I could use to kill to how painful. Like I said...we don't fight unless provoked. The only issue was...he had a gun. After a while, the soldier...one of my favorite characters...oh yeah, Lennox slammed Simmons against a military vehicle.

"Take the kid to the car!" He yelled.

"Put your gun down soldier." Simmons replied calmly as he held his hands in the air. "There's an alien war going on and you're going to shoot me?"

"We didn't ask to be here!" He replied.

"We are here, under S7-Jurisdiction and-"

"S7 don't exist," Another military man said.

"Right, and we don't take orders from people who don't exist," Lennox sternly said.

"I'm gonna count to five-"

"Well I'm gonna count to three," Lennox snapped. I couldn't help it, I laughed. At some point I guess I've gotten used to everyone staring at me like a freak.

"Simmons." The Secretary of Defense spoke up.

"Yes sir?" Simmons replied immediately.

"I'd do what he says. Losing really isn't an option for these guys." He said. Smart move.

"What you're gonna listen to the psycho kid and her pet?" Simmons asked, "Fine, that's cool."

I tried not to laugh as we were rushed into the other room. S.E.B. just remained standing on my shoulder. Ok, for a little guy, the dude's kinda heavy! My smile faded as I saw Jazz laying on the table being tortured.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" I yelled while pushing some of the people freezing Jazz away.

The other military people came to help as well.

Once Jazz got up, I asked, "Are you ok? They didn't hurt ya bad, right?"

His reaction was not at all like Bumblebee's. Not even on the same planet of calm.

While waving his hand gun or whatever it was around he yelled, "Primus! Ya slaggin' little fraggin' humans think ya can hold-"

"Jazz!" I panicked, "Stop! These idiots aren't gonna fight ya anymore!"

"If they value their life! They betta' not-"

"I promise...well, kinda!" I said.

"If you so much as harm us," Simmons said, grabbing my arm-I mentally groaned..."_oh nooo..."-_ "Your little friend here will-"

**BOOM!** Jazz had shot the wall with one of his high-tech weapons...thingies. Ok, so I never paid attention to the names!. That was Zoey and Terra's jobs! Of course that wasn't enough for Jazz. There were a few more explosions before he was satisfied.

"Wat were ya sayin?" Jazz half-smirked.

"Th-that..." Simmons was too dumbfounded to do anything.

S.E.B. was not happy that I was in some kinda hostage negotiation. He turned at Simmons, and fired his smallest guns at him. Simmons let go of me, letting out a stream of curses. His hand was bleeding, but, I didn't care. It served him right!

"Who's dat?" Jazz asked me, while lifting me to his face level.

"Uuh, S.E.B.'s all I got right now. Basically he was formed out of the Allspark's power." I tried to explain, then added to my fired up little friend, "Did ya really have to shoot him?"

I couldn't believe that S.E.B. actually looked sheepish. It may be I've been around them too much, but these guys really show facial expressions well.

Before anyone could react, Jazz shifted where I was against his metal (well I guess it's metal,) chest, "Now, are we gonna hav' any trouble? _Humans_?" He began to point his gun around like he was _daring_ anybody to cross him. Ok, that was _enough!_

"Jazz will you _QUIT IT!"_ I yelled. As soon as those words came out of my mouth I regretted them. I'm sure jaws dropped. Mine did. Let's just say said robot put me in front of his face to make sure it was me who said that.

"What was dat?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Uhh..." Well, time to let the random-ness come out, "You're makin' such a fuss! Quit throwing a temper tantrum!"

"Temper...?" His eyes showed he was looking it up, then, "YOU CALLIN' ME A SPARKLIN'!" He looked down at everyone else, "Did y'all replace dis human in the past few-"

"Come _on_ Jazz! I know you're cooler than this! You're acting like...like...uhh, you're acting like Megatron if he had a bad hair day! You're havin a bad hair day temper tantrum!"

The look on his face was priceless. It was clear he thought I was dead serious. I might've been hallucinating, but a flicker of worry for my mental sanity passed across his face before he busted out laughing. The only thing that passed across my face was a frown. Of course I was joking! But did he get the point? Probably not but oh well neither would I. I couldn't help but laugh as I replied.

"What?"

"HAHAHAHA...I...thought...you were...serious! Hahahaha! I thought...you... thought...dat...Megatron had...hair!" Wow. _That's_ why he's laughing? What happened to Jazz's sense of humor? I just rolled my eyes.

"_ANYWAY,_ what I'm tryin' to tell ya Jazz, is that they have the cube here," I said.

"Here? With these slaggin' humans?" He replied, snapping out of his past demeanor. Jazz was clearly good at holding' a grudge. That's something to remember when I feel comfortable at playing a prank on people here. Well, I can't say I'm too happy with these idiots either. But I'm getting a new appreciation for the military all over again. They're just a whole new level of awesome.

"Yes," Will Lennox said, "Now you agents should take us to it now!"

The men nodded and led Jazz to the cube. Holy crap it was huge. I mean, in the movie it made Bee look like a shrimp, but _Jazz_? Whoa, well it's not like I can talk, but Jazz is a bit on the short side compared to the other Autobots. I just let him set me on the ground and get to work. I was trying to keep my composure as he was still grumbling about these "slaggin' humans" being able to capture him. What a big baby. Ok, well I'd be whining about what happened to me too. But he was just pissed.

After the cube was travel size, Jazz held it in his hand and smiled triumphantly. I laughed. That is until a huge crash rang through the base.

"Aaah!" I cried._ "Crap_!" Getting up from the floor of the base I looked around. Other soldiers were also getting up from being flung to the ground, "What now?"

**T.H.Z.**

**A: **WHEW! Well that took a bit longer than I thought but HOLY CRAP! Not as bad as last time huh? ;)

**E: **That's up to the reviewers! For the plot... wow way to FAIL at the humor...

**Heather: **Minus when I kicked Simmons in the place where the sun don't shine! ^_^

**A, Terra, Zoey: *evil laugh***

**A: **MUAHAHAHA! I loved that part. ***dodges a frying pan from Simmons***

**E: **Wait...this is OUR story! WHO LET _HIM_ IN HERE!

**Terra, Heather, Zoey:** GET HIM!

**Everybody: **CHARGE!

**Simmons: **O_o Oh crap...


End file.
